


Sweet, sweet love

by starsandnightskies



Series: Larry at Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hogwarts, Honeydukes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Niall drags Harry down to Hogsmeade and Harry meets Louis, the pretty boy who works at Honeydukes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, sweet love

Sweet, sweet love

“Mate, there’s a Hogsmeade trip this weekend”, Niall said to Harry. “Is there?” he mumbled, not at all interested. Hogsmeade didn’t interest him in the slightest. Only the Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks was nice. Niall sighed and sat down next to his best mate at the Hufflepuff table. “There’s a cute guy working at Honeydukes.” “Good for him.” “He’s also bi and single.” Niall was wiggling his eyebrows. “How do you know?” Niall shrugged.

“I think Lavender asked. I mean, Weasley broke up with her and you know how much she dislikes being single.” Harry snorted. “Tell me about it. She even tried with me and I vaguely remember my wand vomiting liquid rainbows all over her robes. It took Madam Pomfrey hours to figure out how to get the colours off her skin. Turned out the liquid had spelled ‘He’s gay’ on her back. The twins laughed about it for ages.” Niall was full-on laughing by now.

“Liquid rainbows”, he hiccupped. Harry shrugged. “I don’t know man, but I rather like whatever spell my wand used.” Niall had calmed down by now. “So, are you coming then? Come on, Haz, he’s really cute. I’ve seen him last time. Nice ass too.” Harry gave him a pointed look. “You know I go for personality and eyes, not ass and dick.” “I’m sure he has a nice personality”, the blonde Hufflepuff said dismissively.

“I’ll go write our names on the list.” And he disappeared into a group of third years entering the Great Hall. “Niall! Get back here!” But Niall was gone. That bastard….

“Hello Harry”, Luna said serenely. “Hey Luna”, Harry mumbled back. She sat down next to him. “Why so gloomy?” “Niall. He’s dragging me to Hogsmeade this weekend”, the curly-haired boy grumbled. “Hogsmeade is not that bad. Besides, Ginny told me the twins will be there too. According to her, they’re thinking about buying Zonko’s and make it into a second location. They do some really good business and their Pygmy Puffs are too adorable”, Luna told him.

Harry brightened up a little. “Oh, good. Those bastards haven’t written me once since I stayed over at the Burrow during the summer holidays.” “That’s not very nice of them”, Luna said. Harry shrugged once again. “I guess they’re busy.” Luna nodded thoughtfully. “They probably are, yeah. Oh, and there’s a nice guy working at Honeydukes. I think he’s precisely your type.” Harry groaned loudly. “Not you too.” Luna cocked her head to the side.

“That bloke was basically the reason Niall is dragging me to Hogsmeade this weekend. Apparently he has a nice ass.” Luna chuckled. “If Niall says so.” Harry grabbed a piece of toast and started nibbling on it. “Come on, we have to go to Potions. Slughorn really dislikes it when we’re late.” “But I haven’t finished my breakfast yet!”

x x x

“Get up, sleepyhead! It’s Saturday and you’re gonna meet the love of your life in a few hours!” a very annoying, Irish voice sing-songed in Harry’s ear. “I’ve got a DADA essay to write. You know how much Snape dislikes me already”, Harry mumbled, still half asleep. “Oi! Haz, up!” Harry shot up immediately, knocking heads with the blonde boy. “Ouch!” they both exclaimed. “Breakfast time, come on!”

Harry dragged himself out of bed as Niall left the boys’ dorm. The younger boy mumbled grumpily to himself as he looked for his jeans. They were always allowed to wear ‘normal’ clothing on weekends, but most students were too used to their uniform robes to actually like wearing Muggle clothing, as most students called it. But not Harry. Harry loved his jeans, beanies and sweaters.

He slowly put on his clothes and stuffed his wand in his pocket, even though they were not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts while under the age of seventeen. He then proceeded to leave the Hufflepuff common room and went to the Great Hall. “And he’s up!” Niall exclaimed. “Niall, shut up or I’m not coming”, Harry grumbled. “Aw, is little Harry grumpy?” Niall cooed in a baby voice. “Shut up.”

After breakfast, the two boys went upstairs to brush their teeth and they slowly returned to the Great Hall, Niall mostly chattering about the amounts of food he would buy at Honeydukes. They sat down at their House’s table and waited until Filch gave them permission to leave for Hogsmeade. “I seriously hate you, Niall. I don’t like Hogsmeade. I’d rather go and read a book in the kitchens”, Harry groaned.

“You’ll change your mind as soon as you see him”, Niall said calmly, a wide smile on his face. Harry glowered at him but Niall didn’t seem fazed by it in the slightest. “You are all free to go to Hogsmeade”, Filch croaked with that creepy voice of his. “His voice still creeps me out to no end”, Niall whispered. Harry tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. He let out a loud bark of laughter and Niall cracked up too.

“Boys, if you want to go to Hogsmeade, I suggest you leave now”, Professor McGonagall said. “Yes, Professor”, Harry said. McGonagall still scared him a little, even though he was a sixth year now. She gave Transfigurations and she was rather strict. Not in a negative way, but she had this intimidating atmosphere around her. Harry did not think anyone, not even the twins, would dare to play a prank on her.

The two boys got up, Harry wrapping his Hufflepuff scarf tightly around his neck and they left for Hogsmeade. “So, are you gonna ask him on a date then?” Niall asked cheekily. “Niall, I haven’t even met the guy.” “So you’re saying you would go on a date with him if you knew him?” “I never said that, you arse.” “Come on, don’t be such a grumpy man. Besides, you look cute when you frown. Like a grumpy little-” “Niall!” Harry snapped. “Sorry, sorry.”

The two boys walked to Hogsmeade, leaving footprints in the freshly fallen, white snow. “They better have Butterbeer. Merlin’s Beard, I’m freezing”, Harry complained. “Grumpy little baby Harry”, Niall sing-songed. “I’ll turn around and go back to Hogwarts if you keep doing that”, Harry warned the happy, Irish boy. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” And the older boy hummed a tune that sounded a lot like grumpy little baby Harry.

But Harry took no notice of it and wondered what the guy looked like, even though he would rather be found dead than admit it to Niall. “We’re here!” Niall exclaimed as soon as the top of Hogsmeade’s church doomed up out of the snowstorm. “Finally”, Harry mumbled. He saw Niall had the urge to sing-song again and threw him a stern look. He was freezing and there were snowflakes in his hair and beanie. “I assume you’ve got some money with you?” Niall said. Harry gave him another look.

“You cannot seriously think I came here without money to buy a Butterbeer and some Sugar Quills from Honeydukes?” And Niall kept his mouth shut, even though he definitely wanted to say something about the boy. “Three Broomsticks first?” Harry nodded. “I’m craving a Butterbeer.”

The two boys stumbled into the Three Broomsticks. Niall went to order two Butterbeer as Harry looked for a table. “Good afternoon”, a familiar voice said. “How are you this fine day?” an identical voice asked. Harry turned around and saw two boys with flaming red hair and devious smiles grinning down at him. “Fred, George”, he said. “Hello, young Harry”, George grinned. Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re only three years older than me, really. Niall, could you order two more Butterbeer? The idiots are here.”

Fred held a hand to his chest. “Did you just call us idiots?” he asked as they both sat down. “Jup”, Harry said carelessly. “Well, I guess we won’t be telling you our fantastic plans then”, George added. Harry snorted. “Oh please, when do you ever have a fantastic plan?” “Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes”, the twins chorused. Harry pursed his lips and sipped from the Butterbeer Niall had set down in front of him.

“Hi guys”, he said to Fred and George. “Hey Niall.” “Ah, Butterbeer! Nothing better than a nice Butterbeer when it's snowing outside”, Fred said, smacking his lips as he took a large gulp from his glass. “So, why are you two here in Hogsmeade?” “Well, we're thinking about buying Zonko's and turning it into a second location of WWW”, George said, sipping from his own Butterbeer. “So you guys will be here in Hogsmeade more often?” Harry asked. Fred shrugged. “Not sure. We live above our shop in Diagon Alley. We might be on this location one week and at Diagon Alley the next week.”

Harry nodded. “Well, then you fuckers better write to me.” George laughed. “Yeah, yeah, we will.” Harry snorted. “Sure you will. You said that when you left Hogwarts too. I have not received one letter since then.” “Well George, let's go to see the owner of Zonko's. Bye guys, we'll see you two later. Don't forget to visit WWW”, Fred said, winking at Harry. “You're a bastard, Fred!” Harry yelled after the two of them. “I know”, Fred yelled back. 

“Shall we go to Honeydukes?” Niall wiggled his eyebrows. Harry nodded, ignoring Niall's behaviour. “Yeah, seems like a plan. I seriously need to buy some Sugar Quills and Chocolate Frogs. I'm almost out of them.” He took the last sip from his Butterbeer and got up, putting on his coat, scarf and beanie. Niall did the same, minus the beanie and the two boys left the Three Broomsticks.

The walk to Honeydukes Sweetshop was short, only a few minutes before they entered the warm, sweet-smelling building. “Merlin, it already smells like candy”, Niall sighed deeply. Harry chuckled. “Go on, go smell the sugar and the chocolate.” “You're the best Hazza, I love you!” Niall yelled and he ran off, predictably to the chocolate aisle. “Good morning, how may I help you?”

Harry turned around and saw a boy facing him. He couldn’t be much older than Harry himself, two, three years max. But Merlin’s Beard…. Harry was sure he had never seen such a pretty boy before. He knew pretty wasn’t quite the adjective to describe a manly bloke, but pretty really was the only adjective Harry could give him right now.

Deep cerulean pools with golden specks of sunshine. You could feel warmth and happiness radiating from the guy. And oh Merlin, he was smiling. He was smiling! Harry was seriously doubting his sanity. Did pretty boys like the one in front of him actually exist?

“Ehm, sir? Are you alright?” And a voice smooth and flowing like honey, or a waterfall of rainbows and butterflies… Harry was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t actually hear the guy asking him repeatedly if he was okay. Until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of his thoughts and his face turned red as a tomato. “I’m fine”, Harry stuttered. The boy laughed; a melodious sound rumbling from his throat.

Merlin’s Beard, this guy was the definition of perfect…

“So, how may I help you?” the guy repeated. Harry only now noticed his name tag. It said Louis. Harry slowly drifted off to cloud nine again, but Louis stopped him from doing so by clearing his throat. “Oh right.” Harry coughed awkwardly, trying to pretend he wasn’t swooning over the pretty guy, although he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. “Well, I was just looking around.”

At the colour of your eyes and the way your voice is smooth and soft and your hair seems to be perfect and feathery and your perfect smile and crinkly eyes and your curvy curvy curvy body with tiny hands and feet.

But he didn’t add that.

“Hi Louis”, a girl’s voice said flirtatiously behind Harry, who barely suppressed the groan that was threatening to escape his throat. Of course. Lavender had to come and ruin it. “Good morning, Lavender”, Louis greeted the girl, but it was with much less enthusiasm than when he had greeted Harry. “So, are you considering going on a date with me yet?” Harry closed his eyes and tried to shut out the annoying girl’s voice.

“I already said no four times, Lavender. I haven’t changed my mind and I won’t. I’m sure you’re a lovely girl and all, but you’re just not my type.” Harry admired Louis for saying it in such a nice way, because to be honest, if she had asked him on a date four times already, he would run out of here screaming. “You’ll change your mind”, Lavender said confidently. “I mean, everyone wants to go on a date with me. Even Harry, right Harry?”

Harry did not like her sentence. It sounded a lot like she meant even the freak Harry Styles would want to go on a date with her.

“Need I remind you of the rainbows?” Harry said with a sarcastic tone as he turned around. Lavender turned pale in the face, then beet red. “And maybe the fact Weasley broke up with you because he thinks you’re annoying and clingy?” He knew he had gone a little too far, but he was sick and tired of Lavender and her tricks. He saw tears welling up in Lavender’s eyes, but he only felt the slightest of regret.

“I hate you!” she yelled, tears spilling over before running out. The doorbell made a soft sound as the door shut behind her. “Rainbows?” Louis asked bemusedly. “Erm, yeah. She asked me on a date and my wand vomited liquid rainbows all over her, which ultimately turned out to have spelled He’s gay on her back”, Harry shrugged. Louis let out another melodious laugh. “Merlin, I wish I had witnessed that. I bet I’d laughed so hard.”

“It was pretty hilarious, yeah. My mates and I laughed about it for ages”, Harry told him. A silence fell, but it was a comfortable one. Not a silence you usually have with a stranger you just met a few minutes ago.

“So, are you looking for anything special?” Louis asked. “Not really, but I haven’t been here for a few months, so do you mind showing me the Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs and Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum?” Louis smiled. “Not at all. Follow me!” Louis walked off and Harry followed him, secretly glancing at his ass, which was, indeed, fantastic. Not that Harry had stared at it, not at all! He had just taken a quick glance, nothing more.

At least, that’s what he told himself.

They first went to the chocolate aisle, finding Niall there, who was basically drooling over all the candy and couldn’t choose which bars he should buy. “Hi Ni”, Harry said, chuckling at the inability of his friend to simply choose a chocolate bar and buy it. “Oh, hi Haz. Can you help me? I need to choose one, but I can’t!” Niall whined. Louis laughed, as did Harry. Niall only now noticed Louis was there as well.

“Oh, hello. You work here, right?” When Louis nodded, Niall gave his curly-haired friend a not-so subtle wink. “Told ya.” “Niall, keep your mouth shut and buy a chocolate bar”, Harry snapped, narrowing his eyes at the blonde, Irish boy. Niall let out the loud, familiar laugh and turned back to his precious chocolate.

“Here are the Chocolate Frogs”, Louis said, handing Harry a box of them. “Thanks.” Louis walked off again, this time to the aisle with different kinds of Sugar Quills. And Harry did not check out his ass! How very dare you think that?! “What kind of Sugar Quills were you looking for?” “Oh wow, I didn’t know there were so many different kinds of Sugar Quills”, Harry said, a little fazed by the large assortment of Sugar Quills. (And Louis’ ass and eyes and voice and hair and smile and body and hands and feet).

After Louis had given Harry a box with normal Sugar Quills and a handful of Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum, they slowly made it to the cash register. “That will be three Galleons and six Sickles”, Louis said after counting the prices. Harry grabbed his money bag from his pocket and handed Louis three golden Galleons and three silver Sickles. “There you go.” “Thanks.” Louis smiled at him. “Do you want to go on a date with me?” Harry blurted out as soon as Louis had put the money away.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to- I just- Merlin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that”, Harry stuttered, blushing like a madman and Louis chuckled. “You do know you’re rather adorable when you do that, right?” Harry blushed even deeper. “I would love to. I was hoping you’d ask, because I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better, y’know.” “Thanks. Merlin, it would’ve been awkward if you said no”, Harry breathed out.

Louis laughed loudly. “Yeah, it would have been.” “So erm… I’ll pick you up here next weekend at eleven?” Harry offered. “That would be great”, Louis agreed. “Great. I’ll see you next week then.” But Harry didn’t move. He just kept standing at the cash register, staring into Louis’ eyes. “Can I kiss you? On the cheek?” “I wouldn’t even mind if you kissed me on the lips”, Louis said cheekily.

“You’re moving fast aye?” Harry grinned. Louis shrugged. “Don’t think it’s too fast. I feel like I’ve known you for years.” Harry leaned forwards over the counter and kissed Louis’ cheek, his skin surprisingly soft, despite the stubble on his chin. “Your cheeks are soft”, Harry said quietly. Louis stared at him with a very fond look in his eyes.

“Harry, come on! It’s almost time to go back! McGonagall will flip shit if we aren’t back on time, and so will Sprout! You know we’re not allowed next weekend if we’re not back on time!” Niall called. Apparently he hadn’t bought anything, probably because he couldn’t choose and had not enough money to buy all of it.

“Yeah, I’m coming”, Harry said. “See you next week, Lou.” “Bye Harry.” And Niall dragged Harry out of Honeydukes. “Told you he was cute.” “Shut up, Niall.”

x x x

Next Saturday, Harry was impatiently waiting for Filch to give them permission to leave for Hogsmeade. He couldn’t wait to see Louis again. He had dreamed of the older boy for the past week and they were not all PG-rated, to say at the least. “You’re free to go to Hogsmeade”, Professor McGonagall said. Not Filch this time. Harry shot up and darted for the doors of the Great Hall. Niall wasn’t coming today; he had a lot of homework to do (which he hadn’t finished yet because he was busy partying all night because Hufflepuff had won a Quidditch match and Niall thought it was necessary to drink about ten Butterbeer).

He speed-walked to Hogsmeade in the snow, ignoring all the snow falling down. All he could think of was Louis. The boy had been on his mind non-stop and now he was finally going to see him again!

Soon, he arrived in Hogsmeade and he quickly went to Honeydukes. It was exactly eleven when he opened the door and the doorbell made a soft sound. “Lou?” “Hi Harry!” Louis called from the back of the shop. “I’m just putting on my coat and then I’ll be right there.” Harry couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He was going on a date with the prettiest boy in the universe.

A few minutes later, Louis came out. His coat looked way too big for him, but Harry thought he looked adorable. “Hey babe”, Louis greeted, fumbling with his gloves. Harry’s heart skipped a beat and his knees felt like jelly when he heard Louis call him babe. “Hi”, he said shyly. Louis smiled widely. “You actually came.” “Of course I did, why wouldn’t I?”

Louis shrugged. “Dunno.” “Do I really seem like that kind of guy?” Louis shook his head quickly. “No! Of course not.” Harry smiled slightly. “Well come on then, let’s go.” “Where are you taking me?” “You’ll see.” Louis pouted. “I don’t like surprises.” Harry laughed and grabbed Louis’ hand, dragging him out of Honeydukes and into the snowy town of Hogsmeade.

Harry hadn’t really decided where he would take the beautiful boy next to him. Personally, he thought Madame Puddifoot’s was a little too girly and cliché, but the Three Broomsticks was too casual. The Hog’s Head was definitely out of the question. Maybe there was a nice little place in Diagon Alley. Professor McGonagall would never notice he was gone for a few hours, right? “We’re going to Disapparate”, Harry warned the older boy. Louis nodded.

Harry grabbed the older boy’s hand tightly and turned on the spot, being sucked into the dizzying darkness. When they stopped spinning, they were standing at Diagon Alley, in front of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. “Oh! I love this shop!” Louis exclaimed. “Really?” Harry asked. Louis nodded. “The owners are friends of mine.” Louis’ eyes went wide. “D’you think I could meet them? I want to compliment them on setting up such an amazing business.”

Harry smiled, knowing Fred and George loved compliments on their shop. “After our date”, he promised the cerulean-eyed boy. He linked their fingers together and started walking towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Even though it was winter, ice cream was always good. “Feel like eating ice cream?” Harry asked the older boy. Louis smiled widely, eyes crinkling and teeth showing. “I’d love to!”

The two boys entered Fortescue’s and both ordered a chocolate sundae with raspberry sauce, without chopped nuts. They found a seat and plonked down, hands still linked together. “You know, I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better”, Louis said thoughtfully, licking at his ice cream (and no, Harry did not get inappropriate thoughts at the sight. How dare you think that?!) Harry barked out a laugh. “Neither would I mind getting to know you better.”

The two boys talked for hours, telling each other every little detail about their lives and laughing together. Harry secretly thought the two of them were soul mates, because he had never gotten along so well with someone he had never met before. “Shall we go back? Because I’m actually pretty sure you weren’t allowed out of Hogsmeade.” Harry nodded. “We can visit Fred and George another time. You know, if you want to go on another date with me.” He was blushing furiously as he said it. Louis nodded, a smile on his face. “Yeah, I’d like that.” The two boys got up and Disapparated back to Hogsmeade.

Harry walked the older boy back to Honeydukes Sweetshop, since it was only four in the afternoon. They stopped at the door, Louis peeking up at Harry from under his eyelashes (which were ridiculously long, by the way) and Harry felt his heart jump. The boy was just so fucking perfect and he didn’t even know it himself. “Can I kiss you?” Louis blurted out. Harry nodded eagerly. He had been waiting for that to happen for days, if not weeks.

Louis leaned in, nose brushing against Harry’s and Harry felt his breath on his lips. “You’re so fucking perfect”, he breathed. Louis let out a little giggle and closed the gap between before Harry even had the time to process the cute little giggle. Louis’ lips were soft and moist, slotting perfectly in-between Harry’s and moving softly together. When they pulled back, slightly out of breath, Harry left a few little pecks on Louis’ thin lips.

“We’re definitely doing this again”, Louis breathed and Harry let out a chuckle. They definitely were doing this again next week.


End file.
